


[十艾] Half Or Whole

by KathyL



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M, 十艾, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyL/pseuds/KathyL
Relationships: Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 10





	1. 楔子

楔子

这片包围着塔的原始丛林似乎深不见底，而夜间潜入时，更是容易被一直缠绕至距离地面上方仅一米有余的半枯萎的树杈遮住大半视线，且不必说这儿还永远弥漫着散不尽的瘴气。爱德在八岁时第一次被专用的直升机带入塔内时，唯一令他觉得厌恶的，大概就是这片如同牢笼围墙般的密林。那时的他甚至还需要在座位上努力直起身子才能透过窗子望下去，葱郁的苍绿连接成大片，映到百米高空处的他的眼中时，竟是如墨色的漆黑。  
而多年来身为精英向导，在塔内塔外养尊处优至十七岁的他，也没忘了这片林子并没教官所说的那般深邃，只要他想，就能只身走出去。毕竟塔真正用来绑住他们这些人的，从不是密林，而是被悬于高阁的向导素。  
而今晚他轻车熟路地躲过一班值勤的哨兵，靠近他与斋王之前开辟出的，能够躲过塔的监测范围的豁口，脚步真正踏上林中叠满落叶残枝的路时，这位一贯乖巧的模范向导仍是没有“叛逃”的自觉，毕竟自己的向导素还留在塔内，只要能在塔追踪到他之前寻找到斋王琢磨——不论是活人还是尸体，他想他总能有办法活过教官以及高层的审讯。  
宽大的黑色斗篷裹住全身，又将惹眼的银发藏匿于兜帽下，年轻的向导朝着上一场战斗发生地的方向，朝着莫名不知所踪的他的哨兵行进着。  
“爱德，我并不认为我该属于这里。”  
爱德还记着那时，走在他前方两三步远的斋王忽然意味不明地同他说了这样的话。之后便是些碎片化的记忆，脑海里残存着几帧场景，不甚清晰，入目的鲜红与侵入鼻腔的甜腥气味将他侵蚀，屏障在与未知的来者悬殊的实力下不堪一击，爱德甚至没能在倒下前最后看一眼他的哨兵。  
他甚至浪费了些时日躺在塔内纯白的房间养伤——他每次都在用这个词汇来向教官抱怨着，他不该躺在这，他不该丢下搭档一个人在那里，他得去找他回来。  
“爱德，这座塔内有过成百上千位向导前辈曾经失去过他的哨兵，我知道你很难过。”琼斯教官一向对自己的得意门生耐心有加，“可死去的人无法挽回，我会为你争取些调整的时间，让他们不要太快为你安排新的哨兵搭档。”  
可他不仅仅只是我的哨兵而已。  
爱德在向着纵深走去时仍全神贯注地控制着方向，这片鲜有人烟的丛林里自由生长着无名的庞大的热带植物，而愈发浓重的，甚至开始令他感觉到轻微不悦的瘴气提醒着他，脚下踏过的每一寸土壤，不仅埋葬着寿终正寝的猛兽飞禽，还可能曾经停留过被塔内处决后的重犯尸体。  
多年被训练过游走于自己和他人精神图景的爱德，曾近距离触碰过许多人的恐惧，而他一度难以理解为何有人会恐惧亡魂这类甚至无法具象化也无法证实的虚概念。而眼下这番莫名袭来的不悦，他定了定神就能轻松消解，直到四周的安静被一阵列队声打破。  
不可能这么快就被发现的。他确认过自己一路都有清理过可能残留在空气中的向导素，之前他与斋王夜晚偷溜出来放风时也从未这么快就被发现失踪。  
他仍然沉着地躲在一丛灌木后冷眼瞧着靠近的几对哨兵和向导，视线落到他们共同抬着的长形竹席后，他才回想起，这是塔内行刑队的人。  
今天有一个失控的哨兵被处死，他白天筹划逃跑计策时似乎的确听到有人说起这事。陷入狂化的哨兵如果没有足够强力的向导来将他带出这种无差别攻击的失控状态，那么就只能采取暴力的方式处决。  
即使是首席向导也无法挽回的失控哨兵吗？  
这样的情形极为罕见，若不是爱德的心思全被自己的计划占据，他或许会对这个哨兵的能力产生点兴趣。  
他谨慎地直到彻底听不见行刑队离开的脚步时才打算迈步继续往前，却被似乎是从地底下升起来的轻哼声绊住了脚。他难以置信地朝着身后那具被包裹着的尸体望去——  
掀开裹住尸体的竹席时，他看到一具浑身布满血污的身体，这是被极强的噪声冲击折磨过后的样子。爱德从未想过，所谓的“处决”是这样的。  
但想来也是，谁又能做到让极端狂乱的哨兵一枪毙命呢？  
爱德不免生出些恻隐之心，他试着拨开了点被汗水与血水糊在脸上的那人的发丝，露出张年轻的男孩的脸。  
爱德不认识他，但记得他似乎是最近才刚刚被发掘而引进的哨兵，前些天他冲进会堂质问高层为何没有将斋王的遗体带回塔内时，周遭多是事不关己的冷漠，只有这个棕发的男孩，为他阻拦了一下本打算无视爱德径直离去的首席。  
男孩双目紧闭着，浑身都在颤抖着，爱德简单地查看了下他的精神图景，即使没被彻底处死就丢到野外，他也绝熬不过这个夜晚。  
只是，他会像这样一直疼痛着战栗到死去吧。爱德忽然愈发清晰地回忆起那时，这个男孩棕色的瞳仁如何闪着光亮，那甚至是漂亮到有些耀眼的光芒。  
“罢了，算我还你一个人情。”爱德将男孩的制服扣子解开两颗，让他可以更好地呼吸，接着尽量轻柔地将男孩的头挪上自己的大腿。  
他学过一点缓解疼痛的治疗方法，即使他不能救回这个人，起码让他在濒死挣扎的时候少痛一点。  
几分钟过后，男孩的喘息稍稍平稳下去，眼皮似乎合得更严，爱德又将他的头挪回地上，让他平躺得更放松一些。  
“那么，再见了。”起身之前爱德俯到他耳边轻声地告别。  
男孩却在爱德的手正要离开他胸口处时拽住了他。  
爱德条件反射地支撑起屏障，另一只手也摆出防卫的姿态。而他并未感觉到这个虚弱的男孩有任何进攻的预兆，他现在甚至无法为自己撑起屏障。  
男孩的双目张开，似乎此时，仅仅是那一点丝丝缕缕的，从茂密的树叶间渗下来的光都令他疼痛不已，爱德用身体为他遮了遮，四目相对时，爱德发现那双因光线刺激而开始渗出点鲜红的眼瞳，竟是比记忆中温暖的棕色更亮的澄金色。  
爱德不由得开始怀疑自己记忆是否有了偏差，这时，男孩开口，“我……”  
爱德皱了皱眉，又稍稍凑近些去听他沙哑的，轻到几乎会被月光击碎的声音，  
“仰慕……”  
感觉到手被握得更紧。  
“于您……”  
爱德伸手将他睁得大大的双眼遮住，“在说什么胡话，把我看成谁了？”  
“爱德先生……”  
爱德的手僵在男孩的脸上，而一阵新的，逐渐在靠近的脚步声没有允许他坐在原地消化这句话。  
他咬了咬牙，全神贯注地为二人一同支起屏障，将男孩揽进怀里。  
“该死……”他凑在男孩耳边轻声叱骂着，“这下，真的是叛逃了。”


	2. 1

1

木屋的男主人乍看上去甚至辨不清年纪，因为面上纵横交错的皱褶和沟壑，即便估计出一个大致的年代似乎也不该是个人类寿命之内的数字了，才刚见他从门后走出来，爱德便觉得肩上一沉，被他一路架过来的男孩像是终于支撑不住失去意识。  
老人只瞟了眼男孩垂下去的的毛绒绒的棕色脑袋，什么也没说就领了他们进门，甚至制止了爱德才刚在脑中想好的一套求助说辞。  
这片丛林中有不知来历的人长期居住，这个人还与自己随手搭救的哨兵相识，爱德一时搞不清哪一件更令自己惊讶。方才的巡逻队意外轻松地被自己甩下的事就已经让他满腹疑虑，将棕发男孩扶到室内躺好后，爱德站在一旁犹豫着自己是否该立刻离开。出逃计划的时间安排本就紧迫，即便只是半个夜晚的时间也不容浪费。  
“里面有间白噪音室，走之前劳烦你帮我把这小子拖进去。”老人坐在平躺着的男孩身侧，随意替他捋了几下凌乱的额发。并没抬起头来看爱德一眼，却像是知道他心思一样地说着。  
“这里，竟然可以有白噪音室？”  
老人抬头朝他摆了个似乎是笑容的表情，“阳光能照到的地方，有什么都不稀奇。”  
“请问您是，他家中的长辈？”爱德不知该如何委婉传达‘很可能熬不过今晚’的意思给男孩的旧识。  
“要是你觉得，我跟这小子在这个破木头房子里住过十来年就能称为家的话，那就算是吧。”  
爱德并不喜欢对方这种每一句回答都仿佛在打哑谜的说话方式，他对面前这个似乎仅是普通人的老者与年轻哨兵的故事也鲜有兴趣，他最后将男孩扶进内侧一间狭窄简易的白噪音室。  
“让他先这样休息一晚吧，我还有其他的事，就不打扰——”  
“起码等他明早睡醒过来和你当面道谢再走？不然他又要抱怨我了。”老人的挽留轻飘飘的，仿佛浑不在意他的去留。  
明早，他怎么可能醒来。想到老人会在几个小时后的清晨走进去看到重伤不治的男孩的遗体，爱德又犹豫了。  
“一定要走的话，那我就替十代和你说声谢谢了。”  
“十代，是他的名字吗？”  
“你不认识他？那怎么也会帮他啊，”老人笑了笑，话里似乎也没多少真实的惊讶，“不错，他叫十代，游城十代。”  
游城十代，是个陌生的名字呢，爱德从没听过这个名字，记忆里也没有。  
可是奇怪地因为这个名字留下了，好像是听从了意识里某个浅浅的声音的指示，又好像是因为表意识之外的波动，令他最终还是对老人点了点头。

低纬度常年高温，爱德在这件木头房子里安置的房屋与那间白噪音室的尺寸相差无几，空气流动却极好，时时能吹过清爽的夏风，短暂居住下的这几天以来，爱德时常暗自产生对木屋建造设计者的惊叹，他心中积攒了太多疑问，那天夜里他跟随游城十代含混不清的方向指引带着他摸到这里，得知屋主人与十代的关系后，连同这个不甚熟悉的哨兵一起都被笼在了迷雾中。他仍是压下了发问的念头，这座成功躲避了塔的监控与搜寻，隐蔽于高大乔木之间的房子背后的故事，没准会比屋主人的年龄更久远。多年的外勤任务让他牢记，看上去太有趣的事最好不要主动靠近，唯一需要牵挂和保护的，只有自己和搭档的性命而已。  
而节外生枝的事似乎是从他靠近这座木屋开始就注定了的，不，或许是从他没忍住好奇心去掀开包裹十代身体的竹席开始的。那天应了老人的请求留下来等了半晚后，爱德在清晨阳光开始透进来的时候，看到男孩捂着肚子从白噪音室走了出来，如果不是十代身上仍是同夜里一样狼狈的血迹斑斑，爱德甚至怀疑自己是不是看到了已经被度化的死灵。  
老人从头到尾都很平静，在每一次面对爱德又提出“自己该抓紧时间离开”时，维持着那副轻飘飘并不在意的样子，却又总会抛出不甚合理但又似乎合情的，无关紧要的理由挽留他。  
“你瞧，他醒了，可能饿了吧，一起吃个早餐再走？”“……”  
“白噪音室的系数出了点问题，那小子培训课程都差点不及格，你来帮我看看？”“……那您守了这间房这么多年之前都是怎么解决的？……”  
也正如他所说，游城十代身为一个传闻中连首席向导都无法压制的强力哨兵，当爱德发现他连最基本的风阻计算都要重新翻找教材公式后，产生了塔是不是处决错了人的怀疑。  
“……这甚至不是你还能不能回到塔的问题，一个五感极端敏感的哨兵如果连攻击物体威胁的估算都做不到，你走出门去两天都活不下去吧？”对着游城十代涂抹混乱的演算纸，爱德不自觉地话越来越多，“你跟我坦白交代，你是不是之前培训的毕业考试作弊被发现了所以塔才要处决你？”  
十代连续听了他长达五分钟的不带重复修辞的讽刺后完全没有不耐和恼意，棕色的瞳仁闪着光，没心没肺地嘻嘻笑着，“喂，塔如果真的是那样也太过分了，作弊一下就要直接被关黑屋啊？”  
“……”意识到自己用别人遭遇来挖苦有些过分，爱德有些不想直接被那对棕色的目光凝视，声音也变得有些干巴巴，“你……你，现在伤好得差不多了吗？”  
“嗯。”十代回答得很干脆。  
“那既然这样……”斋王的脸又摹地闯进他的意识，而直到此时爱德才察觉，他方才朝着游城十代一阵暴风输出时，竟久违地度过了短暂的，脑海没有被那个人占据的时间。  
“要走了吗？”十代的语气忽然少见地凉下来。  
“……我本来也是因为有不得不做的事才离开塔的，”不知为何爱德甚至解释起来。  
“我知道啊。”十代向后靠着椅背伸展了下身体，“只是毕竟你救了我还一起相处了几天，我有点不舍得不是很合理吗？不过我知道了，我会搞定爷爷的。”他又很快地恢复开朗的表情，“那么，加油咯？祝好运？”

爱德甚至在短短几天的相处里习惯了游城十代这种迅疾的情绪变化，自从他奇迹般地带着重伤醒来，瞳色就恢复成了爱德印象中的温暖浅棕，而所谓什么“仰慕”之类的难于面对的情感，十代没同他解释，爱德更不想主动提起来面对更棘手的尴尬场面。他确信自己同这个已经被塔执行社会死亡的哨兵的联系基本到此为止，这间在隐蔽方面设计得极为周全的木头房子，大概可以保护他平安度过余生。  
而已经构成“叛逃”实质的自己，也该尽快让自己的向导素消失在这附近才好。  
爱德仍然决定在晚间出发，他简单收拾好了轻便的背包后，轻手轻脚地关好房门，却在路过白噪音室门口时，听到里面传来异样的声响。他停在门口还未开始犹豫，门却从里侧打开了。  
他这一回才终于确信，自己所有的记忆都是准确的，那双金色的眸子在暗夜里看向他，虽然毫无平日里的温暖，爱德却似乎可以感受到那其中更真实的情绪涌动。  
“你的眼睛……”他仿佛受了蛊惑般，还是问出了口。  
“我以为爱德先生足够敏锐，知道我与他不同。”  
十代将房门彻底打开，侧过身靠住门板，为爱德让开了门口，“不介意的话可以进来聊吗？在这里会吵到爷爷休息。”

“爱德先生真的打算只身一人一边躲避追踪一边找他吗？”房门在身后关闭，十代恢复了正常的音量来说话，“为什么不考虑找一个哨兵一起合作？”  
“你既然知道我是去找人，就该了解我就是要去把失踪的搭档找回来。”  
“恕我冒昧，爱德先生，”十代停在距离他几步远的位置，“你现在似乎并不是一个已经和哨兵建立过连接的向导。”  
“那又如何？即便没有，那也是未来会发生的事。”  
“爱德先生，在仰慕你的人面前这样笃定于自己的感情，是很伤人的。”  
“你和游城十代，到底是什么关系？”爱德避开了那个话题，“你刚才说，你和他不同，是什么意思？”  
“怎样不同呢……”这问题似乎的确问倒了他，“我们几乎没有相同的地方，如果非要总结我们的区别，那可能是——”他忽然嗤笑出声，神情恶劣到与白天的男孩判若两人，“那家伙每天都在求死，而我想活下去吧。”  
爱德被那个字眼惊得一时僵在原地，十代抓住了机会迅速向他凑过去，他的背贴紧紧闭的房门，而那对金色的眸子正停在他鼻尖前方几厘米处。  
“你很惊讶吗？我也一样。他明明每天都很开心，为什么——”  
“请问，”爱德冷冷地打断他，侧向挪了挪身体避开了些近距离凝视的压制，“这和我有什么关系吗？”  
“我不知道你究竟为什么对我说那样的话，明明我们之前也并不认识。不过你既然觉得伤心，那也该懂我对你的回答了。至于游城十代，”爱德手向后摸到了身后的门把，“他想做什么与我无关吧？”  
爱德把人丢在原地，反手开了门离开，走出几步后他听见了什么东西闷声砸向地面的声响。

游城十代在后脑的阵痛中表情有些狰狞地醒来，在看清离他坐得很近正仔细端详着他的爱德的脸后，身体下意识向后一闪，头差一点又撞上后方的墙壁。  
“唉……”爱德拧着眉头，单手撑着下巴看他睡眼朦胧地揉着头，“再撞一次可能真就彻底撞成笨蛋了吧。”  
“你不是昨晚走了吗？”十代有点惊讶，爱德却并没看出什么额外的欣喜或是遗憾。  
“游城十代，你想和我精神结合吗？”银发的资优向导，在晨间还未开始灼热起来的阳光里这样问他。


	3. 2

2

向导的嗓音轻柔温和，沾着些彻夜未眠的疲惫，而迅猛的攻势却不容游城十代从睡梦里彻底清醒，他的五感浸在白噪音中一夜后彻底松弛下来。对于技巧娴熟的爱德而言，此时侵入十代的精神图景就像径直走进一扇对他彻底敞开的门。  
这并非是精神结合的起始，爱德此刻这样肆意地窥探他意识和记忆的方式，只有在对敌时才会使用，经验丰富的哨兵会在入侵至精神图景边界时便警觉地竖起屏障，而现在的十代显然无法抵挡住资优向导全神贯注的进攻，他的瞳仁黯淡下去，只能模糊地感知到爱德正走向他大脑的纵深处。  
前一天夜里爱德守在直挺挺地昏睡在地的十代身边，第一次尝试将他这些天强压下兴趣的信息点连接成合乎逻辑的内容，直到清早房间再度一点点亮起，他揉着酸胀的太阳穴，仍是无法解释他最为好奇的部分。  
精神空间乍看不出方向和尽头，仅能凭借空中漂浮着的亮色细丝的密集度判断侵入精神图景的深度，而这些细丝，便是空间主人的意识——尽管书本里将它命名为“回忆”，爱德却一直以为这类经过大脑主观修饰过的内容，早已与“准确的回忆”相去甚远。  
爱德越过外层稀薄地几层意识带，都是些无关紧要的内容，往深处走了些，开始能看到些带着更强烈情绪的画面，大多是些快乐的事：喜欢的球队赢了比赛，同住的老人常年腿疾有了缓解，甚至还有更简单的，餐厅里油温火候合适的刚出锅的炸虾，爱德一边不由得被情绪感染，一边暗忖着这果然是个表里如一的笨蛋。直到他开始看见本该更加密集的意识深处，开始出现不寻常的，齐整的“回忆空缺”，像是有人来到此处一帧帧仔细挑选过后，裁减掉了其中的某些细节。  
爱德没能在剩余的不连贯的内容中寻找到任何有关那个金色瞳孔的人的信息，而他已经抵达了可接受范围的最深处，尽管这一次未经许可的意识读取本就毫无“礼貌”可言，但若再往前走，恐怕等游城十代清醒过来时就是无可挽回的侵犯了。  
他犹豫了下，只试着触碰了下范围内边缘的一点亮丝，却是与预想中全然不同的感觉，他又往前探去，内里本该停歇着十代精神体的空间，居然空无一物。  
“怎么会……”爱德不禁喃喃出声，即便是双人格，只要他们还共用同一大脑，“回忆”细丝也是会掺杂在一起，只是不同人格读取范围的差别而已，而共用的精神体更不可能凭空消失。  
那么只可能有一种解释，爱德警觉起来，这一整片的精神图景，分明就只是摆给他看而已。  
爱德迅速抽离意识，慌乱中，他撞上了内层一片缠在一起的细丝，瞬间读取至他脑海中的景象惊得他甚至忘记了继续撤离。  
恍惚间他听到游城十代压抑的嗓音，“霸王！”  
话音未落，原本毫无防守的精神空间迸发出骇人的杀意。

爱德侵入的意识几乎是在瞬间被击退，他的身体似乎也受到了强力的波及，等重新恢复躯体的感知，他已经被摔至另一侧的墙壁上，后脑被撞得生疼，他皱着眉抬头，又是那双金色的眼睛，站在他两步远的身前，冷冷地看着他。  
“爱德·菲尼克斯，精神结合的步骤可不是这么来的。”  
爱德听着他话里丢弃干净的礼貌敬词，昨晚他彻夜都没串接起的链条终于在他脑中完整起来。他揉了揉疼痛还未散去的后脑和脊背，甚至低声笑了起来。  
“原来如此。”  
人格分裂对爱德来讲并不算罕见，这甚至是向导培训中十分重要的一门课程，只是相比哨兵而言，情感更加细腻的向导才是这一类病症的主要患者群，爱德掌握的知识也大部分有关如何解决向导自身的精神失控。  
“原本我很奇怪，既然他想死你想活，那不是很容易就可以达成协定。”  
多人格病症的医治难点在于副人格强烈的自主意识和求生欲，超过九成的副人格妄图侵占掉主人格的全部意识取而代之。爱德这才发觉，自己昨晚全然忽视了面前的人格在提起游城十代时奇怪的用词。  
“你并不想抹杀他，因为，你不讨厌他。不仅如此，”爱德换了个舒服的坐姿伸展放松着四肢，坦然直视着面前依然满目敌意的人。他再度回忆起刚才映在他大脑里的那副景象，那也是发生在精神空间内的，两个一模一样的人，或是意识体，在以暧昧的姿势相互靠近着。这也是爱德从数千万的意识细丝中读到的唯一一点与副人格相关的，大概连眼前的本尊都不清楚，游城十代将他们的这一点亲密，藏在了大脑最深处。  
“你甚至，”爱德并没被对方俯身凑近过来的压迫感影响到分毫，依旧念出了那个词，“在爱他。”  
这的确是少见到，爱德一时无法回忆起任何既往案例中，提及过多人格之间不仅消解了仇恨甚至萌生爱意的情形。明明是因为无法同自己和解才分出的观念迥异的人格，生来便是矛盾的产物，而治疗的目的就是让矛盾的各方彼此接受。  
可若是人格之间彼此不愿抹杀对方，连“治愈”似乎都失去了意义。  
“你叫霸王，是吗？”爱德的问话还没讲完就被已经蹲下身来的人抬手捏住了下巴，力道并不友好。  
“想不到我们的模范向导，也对一个名不见经传的小哨兵的精神图景感兴趣啊？”之前他与爱德以尊称交流时并未显出过任何不适，但爱德感觉到，现在这种用词习惯才是他本来的样子。  
“我当然不感兴趣。”下巴处的力道未减，爱德不做任何无谓的只会加深疼痛的挣扎，“可是，我分明记得，两次都是你在主动招惹我。”  
“那让我来猜一猜，”爱德趁对方稍有犹豫的时候挣脱了他的钳制，“明明有你的能力保护他就足够了，为什么需要我呢？为什么，选中我呢？”爱德歪着头思索，似乎又被自己新提出的疑问问到了，“你反复拿所谓爱慕试探我，是想确认，因为有斋王在，我并不会和你抢走他吗？”  
只是，爱德仍有一点无法理解。  
“如你所见，”霸王不等他发问就直接开口，“他的记忆被人剪切过。”  
“不是被你吗？”爱德很意外。  
“一部分是被我。但还有很多，是从我出现时就在那的。”  
“没有人在有意抹除别人记忆的时候还会做得这么不干净的。”爱德记得那些被剪切过后甚至完全无法连贯起的记忆细丝，那些斑驳的空白甚至像是在日复一日地提醒游城十代，这里有重要的记忆不该被遗忘，需要他找回。  
“所以，你希望我帮他……”爱德迟疑着。  
“我可没听说向导还有帮人恢复记忆的本事。”霸王毫不留情地打断，语气生冷，完全找不出半点昨晚那套礼貌深情。爱德揉了揉额前，连一个人格都能多面，这到底是什么怪物。  
“我只是想……暂时给他找到一个活下去的理由。”  
“你是指，把帮我找回斋王这件事当成理由？”爱德听得云里雾里，摆出了谈判的姿态，“那你先告诉我，他为什么会被塔处决？是你故意的吗？”  
霸王却像是听到了什么极不愉快的字眼，压着怒意甩下一句“你自己问他”，就自顾自地离开了。  
爱德束手无策地盯着男孩的瞳色浑浊又澄清后变得更深的颜色，揪住他的衣领前后摇晃着，“喂，说走就走啊，我没有要答应你啊！”

游城十代面对爱德正式的道歉显得毫无准备，更是在爱德攥着他的手强迫他反过来侵入自己大脑的时候被吓得连声念叨“我的记忆你看了都无所谓啊，可是你的给我看真的没问题吗”，最终爱德被他磨磨蹭蹭的样子气得涨红了脸，双手拽住十代的两只耳朵将他的额头同自己的抵在一起，在仅仅不到两寸的距离内朝他呵斥着“哪来的那么多废话”。可等他意识到这个姿势不妥时已经晚了，卸下防备的精神空间被外来者进入后，他失去了大部分控制自己动作的能力。  
短短十几秒后，爱德恢复知觉后立刻拉开了距离，他盯着对方同样通红的脸颊没好气地问，“这才多久，你才走到哪里！连这也要我教你吗？”  
“你喜欢蓝色，喜欢吃牛排但并不喜欢酒，喜欢葡萄口味，喜欢坐游艇出海，讨厌笨蛋……”  
爱德被他连珠炮似的背诵冲击得一时没能反应，等他终于抬手打断，十代几乎把浅层的那点东西说了一个遍，“这些有什么要紧的！越往深处走的记忆才越重要啊！你连看都没看……”  
“我看过了——”  
“怎么可能！你走到哪里我清清楚楚，你分明才往前走了一点点就出来了，重新——”  
“不需要，”十代的声音似乎比方才更加沉静下来，“我知道里面都是些什么。”  
爱德一瞬间被他有些陌生的眼神盯得有些心虚，甚至怀疑起自己方才的感知是不是出了问题。  
“你喜欢斋王，再往里面走，也都只会有你和他的回忆而已了。”  
太阳似乎早就升起来，将房屋烤得热烘烘，爱德呆呆地坐着，甚至没发觉什么时候额角渗出的汗滴到了地板上，也没发觉十代什么时候已经从身前起身去打开了窗子。  
“你好像很热，回你的房间吧，会凉快一些。”十代拿了干净的帕子递到爱德眼下，他耐心地等在一边举了很久，才等到爱德抬手。  
只是男孩没有接过，白皙的手指隔着帕子捏紧十代的手，低声地，用两人可以听清的音量说，“我答应你。”


	4. 3

3  
清晨六点，游城十代被从床上不情不愿地拖起来。  
“既然是要统一生物钟，为什么是我要换成你的而不是你学着和我一样多睡三个小时？”十代胡乱地揉搓着本就炸成一团的头发抱怨着。  
“因为我们还有很多事要做，赶快起来！”爱德迅速地穿戴整齐站在一边反复催促着。  
决定精神结合之后，爱德只花了大半个下午的时间就制定了详细的调整计划，一方面他们要有足够的时间朝夕相处来将日常习惯和生物钟调节地尽量相近，另一方面，他为十代量身定做了一份特训计划。  
“为什么要特训啊？等你把我训练成你要求的样子，斋王早都不知道跑哪里去了……”  
“所以，为了避免你耽误我太长时间，每天特训时间都很紧张，敢偷懒你就死定了。”  
“那你干嘛不直接和霸王一起？他都不用你特训就可以做任何事。”  
爱德揉着太阳穴瞪了他一眼，“如果你真的有办法说服他的话……”他抱着一丁点期待地看着男孩坐在床上缓慢地思考了一会儿，那人却一咕噜爬了起来，走出门去喊着，“爷爷我们早上吃什么啊？”

“你们之间究竟是什么关系啊？”  
爱德回想起前一天夜里，也就是他搬到白噪音室和游城十代睡在一起的第一晚，如预料般他又遇到了另外一面的人。  
“你不是对我们没什么兴趣？”金色瞳第一次收敛了寒光，霸王十代看上去毫无睡意，随意地坐在爱德面前，背倚上墙面，说话时只顾看着窗外可以称得上是单调的夜色，“我们各取所需之后，你和你的搭档继续回去做精英，我们陪着爷爷继续生活，有什么非要了解不可的呢？”  
“你不担心吗？就这样放着他和我一起生活，甚至——”爱德的手随意地抚了下十代的枕头，就在他手边，“这样一起睡。”  
“这是常规的步骤，也是在我主动提出要你们精神结合的时候就想清楚的事，有什么可担心的。难不成爱德还想要和他做点其他的事？在没找到斋王以前？”  
霸王十代语气放松但毫不客气，说罢不等回答就翻身平躺在了爱德身侧，抬起一只手背盖住双眼，“时间不早了，该休息了。”  
“他是和你水准完全不同的哨兵，他现在的情况可能连最基本的作战配合都很难形成。”爱德坐在他身旁重复着这套三人都极其清楚的现状，果然也只等来了霸王十代的沉默。  
“你不怕我丢下他不管吗？精神连接本来就可以随时终止，如果以后他连累了我或是斋王……”他的声音忽然被手背覆盖上的凉意打断，霸王十代的手正轻轻地握住他，爱德抬眼看向那人再度张开的双目。  
“那早上又为什么要答应我呢？”  
爱德差不多大半个夜晚也没有能入睡地反复思考着这个问题。似乎只是在被他直白地戳穿以后，就很难再说出拒绝的话。

“爱德！爱德！”  
他以前也会常有突然陷入沉思的时候，斋王很少会主动来打断他，于是现在这一声声的短促叫喊让他顿时觉得聒噪起来。  
“你真的很烦！”话语先于大脑蹦出来，爱德试着遮掩自己的失态。  
游城十代像是料到他会不耐烦一样，又一次笑嘻嘻地照单全收了他的烦躁，爱德回神后对方才的态度有一瞬的歉意，也被他统统消化掉了。这样强大的包容和化解别人情绪的能力，即便是在向导间都很少见。  
“你真的是哨兵吗？”爱德知道自己又问出了愚蠢的问题。他回想着霸王十代举止言行间都是一副标准哨兵的做派，甚至开始认真思索起一个人同时分化成哨兵和向导的可能性。  
“不然呢？难道爱德觉得我也很适合做向导吗？”  
的确是他心里所想，可被十代说出来后就像是自己在称赞他什么一样，爱德还是习惯性拧起了眉，“又在做梦了。”  
“爷爷煮好了汤，要一起吃吗？”十代照例按照老人的要求来邀请他一同用餐，并做好了又一次被他拒绝的准备——这个人总是谨慎到，一直只肯吃自己亲手做的食物。  
“好，告诉爷爷我马上就来。”爱德看着十代明显顿了下脚步，“怎么了，我们也需要尽量同步餐饮的。”  
“那这次为什么不是你把你平时吃的拿给我一起？”  
爱德想起被他用简易的自制厨具和携带的寥寥几种调味料下马马虎虎烹饪出的食物口味，直接越过十代朝屋外走去，“我凭什么要做饭给你吃啊。”

特训计划与十代在培训学院上过的课程没什么区别。毕竟爱德几乎旁听了所有哨兵必修课——琼斯教官总是很纵容他放肆缺课而选择去和斋王坐在同一间教室。毕竟与可以随意满足求知欲的向导不同，哨兵总是被限制了过多接触和掌握“额外的技能”，与生俱来的特殊体质注定了他们终生都要被放置在需要被提防和削弱的位置。  
在进行过射击、耐力和爆发等一系列基础检测后，十代的表现倒是真的另爱德另眼相看。  
“也对，毕竟你们共用一副身体，肌肉记忆也会是共用的。” 即使无法做到在纸上计算出最优解，霸王十代训练好的这具身体也足够在多数时间保护好他了。爱德盯着简易靶子正中心几乎完全重叠的弹孔，自言自语的音量似乎还是飘进了十代的耳朵。他没理会十代像是很委屈地控诉自己之前小瞧了他，默默地在本子上列出的条目里划去了大部分计划中的特训项目。  
“你为什么总是在想他啊？”十代从高处的树杈轻巧地落在他身侧，前额的碎发都被汗水凌乱地黏在额头上，他随手扒拉了两下，又后退几步拉开距离。  
“不应该吗？本来也是他要我带你的。”爱德顺理成章地将所指理解为了霸王，“更何况你们长着同一副脸。”  
“我是说，你的那位朋友。”  
“你为什么会知道？”爱德这才意识到自己不知何时忘记了维持精神屏障，意识几乎完全裸露在十代面前，他紧急将在浅层闲晃的十代丢了出去，重新又将大脑封锁得严丝合缝，“起码该征求我的同意再去看吧……”  
“可是，你是我的向导。”  
“我不是。”爱德原本没有多少怒气，毕竟是自己先疏于防备，却莫名被十代的这句话点燃了大脑中的什么。  
“即使只是精神连接，你也会在一段时间里成为我的向导——”  
“我说过了我不是！我重复一次，我只是会和你短暂连接精神，一切只是为了找到斋王，我也只会是他的向导。所以，即使以后你可以无阻碍地进入我的大部分精神图景，也必须经过我同意。”  
似乎已经很久没有听过爱德这样说话，像是回到了他们还在塔中彼此做着陌生人的时候。  
“相应地，我也会在进入你的图景前问你的意见。”爱德胡乱地将被他划得所剩无几的列表塞进背包，朝着与回木屋的路相反的方向走去。  
“我没有要走，正午之前一定会回去。”听见跟上来的脚步声，爱德并没有回头，“所以，不准跟着我。”

爱德在走到河边用冷水激过脸后才想起自己叛逃者的身份，他之前没有特别留意过塔对丛林里白天的巡逻安排，现在只还依稀记得大致的时间范围，看了眼时间后他清理掉了自己在河边停留过的痕迹，选择了相比来时更隐蔽一点的路慢慢往回走着，在隔着很远依稀瞥见巡逻队的身影后，他猛然记起相比自己，被他丢在原地的那个路痴似乎要更危险一些。  
他一边往回飞奔一边祈祷着那个人最好有点死刑犯的自觉乖乖回了木屋。而方才的训练位置，巡逻队正停下来检查着被落在地上的破靶子。爱德找了不远处的一丛茂密的灌木藏身，盯紧了他们，随后那些人掏出了一个精巧的工具，爱德看出那是曾经他和斋王一起设计的定位器，只是简单模拟了最基本的击破精神屏障方式的波段，被击溃屏障的哨兵则会继续受到后续声波的攻击而失去战力，是理论上有效的大范围清理低端杂兵的方式。  
定位器的波段并不能对爱德的精神屏障造成什么明显损伤，而他现在甚至无法确认，游城十代究竟能不能做到在察觉到攻击后瞬间加固屏障。  
三下枪声过后，三个巡逻队人员应声倒地，而这几乎发生在他们决定开启定位器的瞬间。  
爱德看见那个熟悉的身影拎着方才特训时的枪靠近过去，步伐如常，仿佛刚刚逝去在他手中的性命无足轻重。  
爱德停在原地等待着十代抬起头来面向自己的方向，临近正午的日光下，他依然清晰地辨认出那双暖棕色的瞳仁，他忽然揪心起来。

回到小屋后，爱德整整旁观了三个小时游城十代低着头乖乖挨骂的样子，最后老人夺过他的枪气鼓鼓地走了出去，十代又在原地站到估摸着老人已经走远才敢转过身来对着爱德扮起鬼脸，“我饿了。”  
爱德看着他几乎是暴风吸入式的吃完自己随手煮出来的东西，产生了“可能自己厨艺也还不错”的错觉，当然这个错觉在下一秒他自己嚼过一口后就被打破了。  
“开枪的人是你还是霸王？”爱德看着他咽下最后一口，仰着脖子靠在椅背上犯懒。  
“有什么区别吗？”游城十代开始打起了瞌睡。  
“当然有，他和你不一样。”  
“谁告诉你的啊？他吗？”十代忽然对他眯起了眼睛微笑，“我们当然是一样的，不是同一个人怎么会用同一个身体呢？”  
“可是——”  
“如果是霸王开枪你就不会惊讶了，因为你觉得那是他会做的事，”十代轻轻打断他，“可我就是他，所以我也一样会开枪。”  
爱德当然明白多人格本为一体的道理，但可能是因为第一次近距离接触到一个人截然不同的两面，他一时难以用纯粹的理论思维来说服自己。  
“所以啊，”十代长长地舒展了下身体，双臂趴到桌子上凑近了他，“记住不要让霸王喜欢上你，因为那意味着很烦的我也会喜欢你哦。”  
爱德罕见地变得迟缓的大脑将这句话翻译成了一种威胁。


	5. 4

4  
他们又踏着月色出门。  
时钟指针已经越过十一，早该超过了老人的惯常入睡时间。爱德拽起已经困得意识不清的十代，毫不留情地摇醒他，又捏着他的下巴仔仔细细地查看过眼睛后，“我们得回去处理那些人的尸体，塔内规定，巡逻队超过12小时没回去就要启动警报了，最好是等增援赶过来的时候让他们相信那群人只是因为乱跑碰见了野兽。”  
“12小时。”昏暗光线中看不出是否清醒的十代在重复了下时间后又沉默下去，也没有后续的动作。  
“你想说什么？”  
“够把塔炸飞两轮了。”  
爱德又托起他的脸仔细看了看后才回答，“我们只是无立场的中立雇佣组织，世界上任何势力都可能会需要我们的帮助，一般来说，也没什么理由来专门端掉我们的总部吧？”  
“总之，趁爷爷睡着，我们得回去看看，虽然我知道他们可能很难找到小屋来，不过如果真的追查起来想要检测到微量向导素也不是不可能。”  
晚餐时爱德试图和老人解释十代开枪自卫的必要性，来免除老人盛怒之下给十代立的三天禁闭，几番无效沟通后他还是败下阵来，只好临时想出这种趁夜间把人偷偷带出门的办法。

新月夜的林中更加昏暗，而早上他们走的那条路不知为何被一棵横倒的巨树阻隔，爱德暗感不妙，拉着身边方向感极差的十代的手，试图换一条路来绕开它，于是短短十几分钟的路生生被拖长了一倍多。  
爱德身位稍前，他回过头瞥了眼仍还在昏昏欲睡的十代，本打算立刻放开的手犹豫着又拽紧了些。  
“喂，要不然叫霸王和我一起去好了，看你这么无精打采的。”  
十代的眼睛几乎眯得只剩一条缝，他听到那个名字后激灵了下，努力瞪大了一只眼，“那明早累的不还是我嘛？”  
“那也总比你现在这样好。”爱德有些不满，走了几步又回过头来，“所以今晚你都这么困了，霸王怎么没有出现？”  
十代这才又肯张开第二只眼睛，“一般要等我睡着他才……”  
“……那早知道就不叫醒你了。”恰好是能让十代听到的音量。  
“你想他了哦？那看来你们昨晚过得很开心。”十代终于跟上来，走在爱德身侧，爱德听后嫌恶似地松开了他的手。  
“你在介意？”爱德这次终于没有错失回应“威胁”的机会，“可你自己说了，你和他是一样的。”  
近在眼前的分裂症患者，爱德说自己毫无兴趣的确是假话，而随着他和两人格的交流逐渐增加，如今最令他感到难以理解的已经不再是他们既然彼此珍视却又为什么会分为两面，而是他们究竟在如何相爱。假如是可以被常人所理解的爱情，十代的态度又实在让爱德难以理解。  
“假如斋王知道你和我现在朝夕相处地建立精神连接，他会介意吗？”  
爱德脚步不自觉顿了下，十代举起双手露出些无辜的神情，“我没有偷看你的意识啊，只是单纯在问而已。”  
“我们只是精神连接而已。”爱德稍稍低下头去。

按计划本该安排在几天后的精神沟通就这样不怎么规范地在同行夜路上展开了，爱德这才发觉自己这段时间的守口如瓶，十代似乎仍然对斋王除了姓名之外一无所知，而他竟也一次都没主动盘问过。  
“……我们八岁那年就认识了，同一架直升机把我们带到这里来，之后就没有再分开过……”  
思绪和情感猛如春潮，可真到详细说起他们曾经历过的每件事，爱德讲出来时都觉得太过琐碎，哪怕是曾让他们互不理睬超过一个月的爆发性争吵，在向第三人转述时甚至也只需要简单的几句话就能轻松概括因由。爱德甚至下意识在叙述中加了许多诸如“现在讲起来你一定会觉得我大惊小怪……”的自嘲，试图在十代笑他们幼稚时夺回一点主动权，而十代只是手插进上衣口袋，走在身边安静听着。  
“……这些，等我们回去你可以直接进入我的精神图景来看的，”讲到半途爱德实在觉得这样机械式倾倒的讲述尴尬且无趣，“谁叫你上次不肯自己走进去看……”  
“那次之后，就开始喜欢他了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“就你才说的，因为另一个向导吵了很久的那次。”十代扭过脸去看着他，“这种事，你的回忆可不会直接告诉我。”  
“……算……算是吧……”爱德脸颊开始腾起些热度。  
“那这样算起来的话，你喜欢他有……”十代没注意到爱德警觉地瞪过来的怒视，还在掰着手指算着，“五年多了？——怎么啦，我又没算错！”  
方才弹的那一下爱德完全没有控制力道的意思，十代只觉得额头正中仿佛爆开了一颗核弹，痛得他眼前几乎黑下去了几秒钟才慢慢缓过神来。  
“谁要你算这种无聊的时间啊！”爱德从手指传回的疼痛间才迟迟意识到自己用了多大的力，板着脸又伸手去帮他揉着额间，在看到十代双眼似乎闪过些金色后不由得顿了下，直到暖棕色再次覆上来，十代只是沉默地看着他。  
“……霸王？”  
“因为你打得太痛了啊……你不会根本就是打算叫他出来吧？”  
“你都又确认过一次我和斋王的事了，为什么还要说这种奇怪的话啊！”爱德直接掰开十代挡在额前的手，昏暗光线下他实在难以确认额头是不是真的被他打出的伤痕，在他无意识间朝着十代越凑越近时，双肘忽然被扶住，十代几乎是将他从贴紧自己身体的状态扯了开来。  
“我没事。”眼中的棕色依然热情温暖，如果不考虑刻意拉开的距离。  
爱德也适时后退半步，又往前继续慢慢走着，想尽快转移些话题，“所以，你和霸王，”  
“和你们不一样。”十代又轻声打断，两手又收进口袋，跟上了他。  
“为什么？”  
“很明显啊，你和斋王是两个人，可以像现在这样分开，但我和他生来就无法分割。”十代像是在解释着什么浅显的道理，而此时的爱德听来除了炫耀外别无意义。  
“那该说我很羡慕你们吗？”  
十代有些惊讶地转过头来，“为什么会羡慕？难道不能选择是件好事吗？”话至后半句，他似乎是感受到疼痛般顿住了声音。  
“为什么要选择？如果命运可以让我和斋王没有其他的选择，能解决掉我现在大部分的麻烦。”他不免又回忆起曾被告知很快会被分配新的哨兵的事，十代的态度令他愈发不爽起来。  
十代似乎也与他一样，两个人都像是第一次听说对方的论调一样看着彼此。  
“而且，”爱德不依不饶，“你明明非常喜欢他。”  
“可我原本就是他，喜欢自己算什么喜欢啊？”十代感受到更激烈的疼痛，让他不得不暂时扶住额头又停下脚步。  
爱德觉得自己积攒的疑惑稍稍解开了点，有关于两人格之间无法和解的部分，而随后又生出更多的迷茫，“那，他是什么时候开始出现的？”  
“差不多是我十岁的时候……从我有记忆开始他就已经在那里了。”  
这样的说明与霸王曾简短说起过的信息一致，十代幼年的记忆被刻意地抹除，而抹除它的人希望十代可以有一天主动地去重新找回。只是那人大概没想到，游城十代是个极为欠缺好奇心的人，起码现在呈现在爱德眼前的主人格就是如此。  
爱德看着十代似乎仍未消停下来的头痛，猜到了些大概，微凉的手掌贴上他开始发热的额头和太阳穴，试着安抚他不平静的精神和大脑，准确来讲，是在努力抚慰着正藏在暗处的那位。  
十代的精神图景中正发生的事不免也漏了一些到爱德的意识中，他一边继续着对十代五感的保护和治疗，一边有些新奇地观望着似是在争吵的两方人格。  
人格沟通自然不会选择低效的口头言语交流，所以爱德很难得知他们究竟在进行着什么样的交谈，只有现下氛围愈发黑压压的十代的精神图景告诉他，惹霸王十代不悦的后果是不小的麻烦。

等十代终于从混乱的无意识状态脱离，惊醒般的睁开双眼后对上咫尺之间的向导冰蓝色的温和注视，手掌不自觉的痉挛都在瞬间缓和下来，这是他第一次在别人的帮助下挣脱失控的精神熔炉。  
无力再支起精神屏障，他的意识几乎完全敞开在了爱德面前，头不知不觉地往前停靠上爱德的肩膀，向导的身体似乎和他的手掌一样清凉，十代几乎是遵从本能地在从他身上攫取凉意来舒缓正燃烧着蔓延全身的烈火。  
之前曾被霸王刻意隐藏的那些，游城十代十岁之后的记忆又尽数被爱德看进了眼里。他只是安静地扶着靠在自己身上的人，一点点浏览过那些曾被他宣称过“不感兴趣”的牵扯羁绊，等待着他醒来。  
几分钟后，爱德听着十代频率变得正常的呼吸，试着从自己肩膀捧起他的头来。  
“还好吗？”  
见他没出声点了点头，爱德也回应式地冲他点了下头，伸手揉过他头顶的发丝，同时在进行些收尾的精神安抚，“打起精神来哦，我今晚可不想看到他再出来。”

等他们终于走到早上的位置，爱德看到地上仅剩下些自然脱落的枝叶和草籽后，呼吸都凝滞了。  
“糟了，我们在路上耽搁太久了，被人抢先一步……”恐惧一点点钳住了他的心脏，他捏紧身侧十代的手指，大脑飞速运转着。  
“十代，我们明天就得出发，精神连接的事我们可以慢慢在路上继续……”爱德才说到一半，精神图景中摹地闯入了一个小心翼翼试探的身影，他又再确认了下自己的精神屏障，仍然是完整的。  
“你……”爱德有些难以置信地看向十代，对方似乎还在犹疑着，“你已经被我的屏障接受了。”  
“好像，是这样的？”十代还有些认不清现状地抓着自己的头发，“可你说要先经过你同意的。”  
“真是个笨蛋，你之前甚至都没跟任何向导合作过吗？连精神连接成功了都不明白。一直在塔里吃白饭吗？”爱德说罢便息了声，试着直接用意识连接来和十代交谈。  
[可以感觉到我吗？像这样，试着回答我。]  
[……你为什么好像很激动？]十代的回音仍有些虚弱。  
[废话，当然是因为实在没想到你居然可以两天就和我精神连接成功。]爱德回忆起自己最快的一次任务前与斋王的精神连接也要花了四五天的时间。  
[既然如此，我们可以明天就离开这里了，不，应该是现在，越快越好才对，小屋的隐蔽性还可以信任所以不会追查到爷爷，可是我们必须马上离开，既然塔已经发现了他们的尸体，他们肯定会首先怀疑到最近叛逃的我头上……]  
意识连接之后传递信息的效率会增至普通交谈的两到三倍，十代的大脑艰难地接收和分析着冲进来的信息流，直到爱德终于停下来时，十代的眼神都开始迷蒙起来。  
爱德看着他的样子，心下了然，无奈地开口，“还是需要我口头再和你解释一遍吗？”  
“不，爱德，有件事，我得和你说。”  
“什么？”  
“尸体是爷爷中午就来处理掉的，不会被塔的增援发现。”  
“？”爱德几乎是一瞬间拽过了十代的衣领，“出来的时候你怎么不说？”  
“因为霸王说我和你明明可以很快完成连接，所以想快一点……”感觉到颈部被收得更紧，十代声音弱下去。  
“你和我说的话我们明明在房间里就可以啊！”还不用额外分神担心撞到夜间的巡逻队或是被爷爷发现。  
“你也知道这是我第一次和别人连接啊，所以想着是不是看着月亮会比较有意义……啊————”

谁知道今天是新月日，而且一路上都在被迫地头痛，除了额上的红印，什么纪念都没留下。


	6. 5

5  
日落时分。  
简一路走上顶楼，在主人青蓝色的房门前停住，抬手拉下披风兜帽，露出梳得一丝不苟的亚麻色发髻，和属于少女的圆形的、碧绿色的眼睛。照例在原地花上三秒钟平复本就和缓的呼吸，然后抬手敲门，那人果然在下一秒应声而答。  
推门走进，便看到年轻高挑的黑发男人等在那。宽敞空旷的白噪音房内，除了必备的生活与工作器具，仅剩下墙面上零散排布的挂画，简从未见过主人对它们产生过一秒钟兴趣。踏上墨绿色的地板，随着身后房门关紧，她被四方墙面与天花板共用的青蓝色包裹所有感官，即便她惯常出入这里已两年有余，仍会在一些精神不充分稳定的时候，被这间房大片的压抑色彩影响。  
“首席，”简略地行礼过后，少女显出干练的神色，“上午派出的例行巡逻队伍，没有在规定时间返回。”  
“尸体怎么样？”  
直接越过“12小时”规章和搜救队申请，原本站在房间中心的男人边问边朝着门口的少女走近。  
“只发现了其中一个人被野兽吃得剩下的身体，搜救笔录写的也是因巡逻路线偏离出现意外。”  
“也就是说，那支队伍里的5个人，只能确认一个死亡。”男人不紧不慢的声音飘进少女左耳，简垂在另外一侧的右手难以察觉地抖动了下。  
“我查过了失踪的几名哨兵的履历，都是才刚从圣所毕业过来的新人，圣所成绩记录也平平无奇……”  
“简，”与声音一同打断她的，是天上院吹雪忽然轻抚上她脖颈的手指，拂过的力道轻如细羽，“前不久才刚把餐刀刺进你这里的那个孩子，甚至还只是个吊车尾的新人呢。”  
简的长袍领口原本束得紧，吹雪的手指探进去就准确地按压到了那道不短的伤口以及掩在之下的剧烈起伏。

爱德与十代在达成连接后的第二天清早出了门，老人对此并未提出什么疑问，或许因为已然承载了太多岁月，时间在他身上停止了流动。爱德走出十几步后再回身望去，老人缓步回去屋内的身影像是被静止的时光吞没。直至木屋彻底被晨间的林中水起遮掩住，爱德瞧见身侧的一脸轻松的十代，仿佛“离别”并不存在于他的情绪空间。  
“要离家的是我，爷爷只是像之前一样继续住在自己的房子里而已，你到底在担心什么？”十代话语里甚至只有自由的快活，“不如担心下我，要是遇到危险了，我可能会为了保护你而受伤，甚至死掉……”  
爱德无可奈何地移开视线，没去听他天马行空的“悲壮”想象，而是忍耐了十几秒后抬手朝他的额头迎上去——居然第一次扑了空，下一秒他看到瞬间闪现至身体另外一侧的十代。  
“霸王？”他又一次下意识叫了那人的名字，即使大脑已经同步作出了相反的判断。  
“还是我哦，不要太失望。”十代双目注视着前方，手插进口袋，语气相比方才已经减了几分兴致。  
“……我真的没有对他有什么期待，我要怎么解释你才肯相信。”爱德忽然觉得自己前几天放任十代误会自己对霸王有所钟情是不怎么明智的做法，如今想要撇清倒是难上加难了，“你一直都这样疑神疑鬼吗？”  
“那你需要我解释几次，”十代忽然罕见地主动欺身靠过去，与前些天另一副人格的动作几乎无异，爱德在几乎要蹭到他贴近的鼻尖时才反应过来伸开手臂推远他的胸口，“才肯相信我和他根本就是同一个人呢？”  
爱德没再继续用力将他推开，却反手揪紧了十代的衣领，“那你不如先想办法，不要在他暴走的时候痛苦得像个快死的人一样。”感觉到对方因自己的这句话而僵住，他顺势拽着衣领将人往另个方向的一棵巨树上甩去，用着比十代更加不客气的态度，“不然，我凭什么要相信你这个连自己的身体和精神都不能完全掌控的废物。”  
才刚结伴出行没过百米，关系就在几句交谈间降至冰点，可塔的追击队将至，他们别无选择。爱德这次没花费心思再去照顾十代的情绪，丢下一句“赶快跟上来”就径直出发，直到再次感知到十代靠近跟上来的精神空间，才悄悄松了口气。  
不知道这个家伙的精神体究竟是什么难缠的物种，爱德心里偷偷嘀咕着。  
精神连接的深度并不需要到互通精神体的程度，他们连接成功后也都很有分寸地没有互相试图探知“不必要”的问题。而他却在现在这个时间好奇起来。  
一路无言，甚至连并肩而行都没能做到，十代一直走在距离他两步远的身后，好在连接仍然完好地保留，不需要特意开口询问就能知晓对方的基本精神状态。徒步走了大约有三个小时，头顶再茂密的枝叶也遮挡不住来自热带阳光的炎热，爱德才刚动起停下来喝些水的念头，十代就把水壶递到了他眼前。  
两人各自背靠着相邻的两棵树干暂时休整，十代盯着爱德正小口地匀速喝着水，忽然心有不甘地开口，“我是因为觉得他很强，才同意将他留下来的。”  
爱德将喝到半空的水壶塞回包中，不以为意，“游城十代，我听过的精神科课程可能多过你吃的炸虾。”  
“可他的确是我的一部分。”  
“以目前来看，说你是他的一部分可能更贴切，只是多亏了他对你还怀有私情，才让你能摆出主人格的姿态在这来教训我。”爱德休整结束却并没有立刻出发的意思，甚至更为放松地席地而坐，“听说你很想要死，不如试试让他吞噬掉你，我保证那个滋味对你而言和死亡没什么两样。”  
相通的精神图景内已经昭示着风暴来临，爱德仍继续着几乎是可怖的言语，“会很快的，我可以坐在这等你死掉了再继续走。”

全球联合部高层的会议并不适合自己这样的年轻人，藤原优介一边用手掌遮住大半张脸掩盖着难以抑制的呵欠，一边这样想着。而既然冠有“首席向导”一职，他就不得不在每年的这个时间都被迫以东方分部的代表坐在这个会议室，会后还要忙于应付其他分部那些平均比自己年长上二十多岁的人凑过来往他的耳道里塞些类似“年轻有为”的称赞。  
等他终于从会后酒席间步履漂浮地荡出来，大脑在片刻间便被天上院吹雪灌进了大量废料——他一贯这样用这个词来形容。而他此刻也正带着酒意回应，  
[那干脆把他们关在一处，一轮炸死不就好了。]  
藤原优介说完这话正好走出了会议的酒店，习惯了低纬度气候的他被迎面而来的夜风吹得激灵了一下，拒绝了身边助手要过来为他披上的外套。  
“你今晚回去吧，行动组的简，需要你回去协助一场爆破。”  
一切指令在天上院吹雪的监视之下下达完毕后，藤原优介等着身边的人走远，揉了揉酸胀的太阳穴，对着赖在自己意识里不走的那人说道，[难不成你还想看我今晚要怎么解纽约女孩子的衣服？]  
几秒钟之后，天上院吹雪终于如他所愿地远离了他的屏障范围。

木屋的方位并不在爱德之前的既定路线上，反倒偏离了不少距离，因此他们花了大半天的时间才找回正确的方位继续向着丛林之外走去。  
所谓的“死亡”自然并没有被执行，爱德在霸王出现的瞬间就扬起手里的枪对准了他的眉心。霸王似乎对他一再违背约定引导十代自杀的做法有很多话想说，而爱德堵死了他所有试图交谈的机会，不论是通过言语还是暴力。  
爱德曾经在教官的办公室趁他在忙于解答其他向导的问题时，偷偷默背过那幅以他的级别不该看到的丛林间埋步的炸弹陷阱分布图，爱德规划了一条能够尽可能绕开所有陷阱的路线，而他还记得斋王曾对他提起过的猜测是，琼斯教官所能掌握的陷阱分布可能也不是完全的。因此他不得不做好多重防备，尤其现在，他的身后还跟着一个精神不稳定的冒失鬼。  
[今天，似乎没有巡逻队出来。]意识里忽然闯进了游城十代的声音。  
“你想说什么？”爱德放缓了脚步等着十代更靠近自己一些。  
“前一天巡逻队失踪后，就算给他们一整夜搜救发现了些什么，今天都没有不增派巡逻的道理。”  
“还想到了什么？”  
听到爱德似乎是鼓励的语气，十代终于有胆量卸下些敬词继续说道，“所以很奇怪啊，他们是不是在哪里等着我们啊。”  
爱德刚要说些什么，二人同时听见了多人靠近的响动。爱德环视四周，又扫了眼十代身后背包的大小，“会爬树吗？”  
十代顺着他的视线看向身后年代久远的坚实树干，乖乖地把身后的书包取下来背到身前。  
“你在做什么？”  
“不是让我背你上去的意思吗？”  
爱德翻了大大的白眼，随后借着身旁几棵相对低矮的树干和枝杈几下冲了上去。  
[别废话，赶紧上来。]意识空间里丢下这句，他就从十代的视野范围消失不见。  
[从现在起，不要出声，有任何话都要这样来告诉我。]  
十代之前一度怀疑意识空间可以传输的言语是不是都像这样无感情的指令式，可自从他悄悄尝试着用更欢快的语气和爱德在意识中交谈后，爱德仍然如此回复，他便也暂且收起了玩心。  
等他终于攀爬到和爱德差不多的高度，向着方才察觉出响动的方向看过去，来者的人数虽然并不很多，但成群的白衣在满眼苍绿的热带林间尤为惹眼，他将自己所见告知爱德后，对方只简洁地叫他原地躲好。  
十代在离爱德一米左右的位置，发现他从刚才起就一直专注地盯着不远处的另一棵稍矮的乔木，那树长势喜人，侧向伸展的枝杈和叶片甚至有一部分与他们藏身的这一棵彼此交叠。  
[那棵树，有一点奇怪……]  
爱德的声音与白衣队伍差不多同时到来，十代来不及细问爱德究竟哪里奇怪，就被爆破的冲击甩至了更远处。好在爱德及时为他的五感撑起了屏障，霸王也适时出现。  
十代的意识陷入怪异的空白，他没有将精神交给霸王，却也难以再收取任何信息，爱德的屏障依然为他撑着——这至少说明他的向导不仅还活着，可能连伤也没怎么受到，但既然如此，十代却收不到他的任何回应。  
大脑中的一部分似乎在爆破后就自动开启，而关闭的权限也并不掌握在自己手里，十代的身体爆发出相比之前熟练数倍的机敏和矫健，而行进的方向却是烟雾的中心。  
他似乎有这样的直觉：他的向导仍然在里面，而且或许毫发无伤。

藤原优介挂断了来自前一晚缠绵的女生的电话后，黑着脸去应付早在他的意识空间静候多时的人。  
[你是不是假戏真做真的爱上我了？]  
[没有那种可能。]  
[那你干嘛又来烦我，难不成陷阱里埋的是哑炮？]  
[爆破过程很顺利。]  
[……]  
[但我觉得，似乎死掉的都是无关紧要的人，而该杀掉的人，我仍然可以看到他们的未来。]  
天上院吹雪面前放着行动组阵亡名单，简·克劳斯的名字掩在他食指下的阴影。

那棵被爱德怀疑“奇怪”的树终于在爆炸之后显露出秘密，躯干的树皮尽数脱落后露出些已经被浓烟熏得发黑花纹和机关。  
而在那棵树旁，十代找到了他的向导。  
之后发生的事又被霸王执意破坏为不连续的回忆碎片，尽管不久之后找回一切的十代面对完整的故事时仍无法理解霸王那样做的理由。  
他只记得自己最后朝着准备偷袭爱德的黑影开了枪，而那个一直站在爱德身边占据了爱德所有注意力使他懈怠的白衣男人，冲过去替那个影子挡下了自己的子弹。  
精神连接被强制切断前，十代听见爱德留下的最后一个词是，“滚开。”应该是说给自己听的。  
[先睡吧。]在五感失去屏障又彻底曝露在刺激之前，另一个人格对十代这样说着。  
[可我并不想睡。]

坠入地牢前，爱德拥紧了怀中的人，他看着那人的左肩的白色布料上正晕开更大片的血渍，大脑空白着。他面无表情地盯着几米之外的熟悉身影，借着那人刚刚点亮的蜡烛光线，爱德依稀分辨出浅棕的瞳色。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 确实起名困难于是用了原作的角色名。一开始构思的时候觉得完全不贴脸啊干嘛借人家的名字，不过后来想想似乎也可以努力贴脸一点（真是随意的写手）  
> 一点点说明，万一有迷惑的话：  
> 1\. 首席向导，藤原优介，即楔子（首章）中提过一句的那位“首席”。一般塔内外大小事务，他是明面的掌权人（实际也掌权啦），一般叫“首席”的话，默认是他。  
> 2\. 天上院吹雪，是首席哨兵，顾名思义，首席向导的搭档哨兵。理论上也可以被称为“首席”，像本章中的简那样。不过这个人比较神秘啦，可能十艾两位都不怎么认识他吧，仿佛被藤原优介养起来的小白脸（划掉）。但类似简这种地位的行动组成员（直接听命于首席做些秘密工作的），会更加了解吹雪桑的能力和重要性。  
> 3\. 具体说起首席向导和首席哨兵哪一位地位更高这种问题的话，因为哨向世界，哨兵是身体潜能和力量超乎常人，这自然珍贵，但其实另一个角度也蛮工具的（战争工具吧）；而向导因为本身就更为罕见，而且技能偏控场流，所以向导地位更高似乎是更常见的事。这篇到目前也在沿用这样的设定。  
> 3\. 文中那句“看到未来”和原作斋王那个能力似乎类似吧但并不是用的那个，而是设定上，一些技能优秀的哨兵偶尔会有看见未来的特殊能力，但使用范围很有限啦没有到直接开挂看剧本的程度。我觉得可以类比HP中的那种预言的力量。


End file.
